Jusqu'à l'Overdose
by 0smose
Summary: Aucun personnage de contes n'ose aller par-delà la Ligne, là où les souvenirs s'effacent et d'où personne ne revient. Lorsque Regina décide de s'offrir une toute autre vie, Emma ne le voit certainement pas du même oeil... SWAN QUEEN !


_Voici mon premier OS concernant le couple que forment Regina et Emma._

_Il se déroule après le retour d'Emma et Snow du Pays Enchanté. Bien entendu, Cora a tenté de revenir mais n'y est pas parvenue..._

_Cet OS est inspiré des chansons Losing Your Memory, de Ryan Star, et Echo, d'Al-Hy. _

* * *

**JUSQU'A L'OVERDOSE**

* * *

Regina freina. La voiture dérapa sur la route trempée. La pluie s'écrasait violemment sur le pare-brise. Elle resta clouée à son siège, observant le chemin pendant un moment. Ses mains ne parvenaient pas à se décrocher du volant. Elles le serraient comme si elles serraient le cou de quelqu'un pour mettre fin à une vie. Ses yeux bruns foncés cherchèrent un moment une accroche, quelque chose, peu importait quoi. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour reprendre pied avec la réalité. Elle secoua la tête. Où était-elle déjà ?

Le panneau indiquait la fin. Storybrooke ne s'étendait pas au-delà de cette ligne. Et les mémoires non plus. Elle se fit violence pour sortir du véhicule. L'eau transperça ses vêtements, glissa sur son visage, fila dans ses cheveux et s'éparpilla sur son corps fragile. Elle claqua brusquement la portière. Jamais la Reine ne s'était trouvée dans un tel état. Pour la première fois de cette vie, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle ressentit la tristesse, le désespoir. Son corps était si peu habitué qu'il rejetait la chose, comme un patient rejetterait une greffe.

Elle avait vécu toute sa vie loin de ces sentiments déchirants. Elle avait ressenti la haine, seulement la haine. Mais lorsqu'Emma était apparue, lorsque l'ouragan avait tout emporté avec lui... Tout c'était écroulé. Tout. Absolument tout ! Elle enleva ses chaussures. Stupidité, futilité de les avoir enfilé pour venir jusqu'ici. Ses pieds touchèrent le sol froid mais s'en accommodèrent. La sonnerie de son téléphone résonna dans sa poche de pantalon. Elle grogna et l'envoya valser sur-le-champ.

" **Foutez-moi la paix !** " elle hurla à pleins poumons.

Elle frappa du plat de la main le capot de son véhicule. Elle n'avait plus de force, plus d'envie de se battre ni même une once d'espoir. Elle observa la ligne orange sur le sol. Elle s'avança. Elle n'avait plus qu'à faire un pas pour se trouver hors de la ville. Face à la rédemption, à l'oubli, au vide, à une carapace infinie. Au-delà, elle ne se souviendrait de rien. Ni du mal qu'elle avait causé, ni de Cora, ni d'Emma, ni d'Henry, ni de Snow, ni de Daniel... Plus rien ! Elle était terrifiée. Elle doutait encore. Un peu, seulement.

" **Salope.** " elle prononça amèrement en pensant à la principale cause de cette situation.

Une larme traîtresse roula le long de sa joue. Elle serait la seule. La dernière preuve de son mal intérieur, celui dont personne ne se doutait, celui que personne n'osait imaginer. Mais tous les méchants des histoires de contes ont une raison d'être devenus qui ils sont. Malheureusement, ce sont toujours les méchants dont on se soucie le moins. Une fois écartés, ils sont voués à l'oubli.

" **Espèce de salope !** " elle articula plus fort en serrant les dents et les points.

Ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son visage. Ses vêtements parcouraient chacune de ses formes. Elle tendit la main. Le champ de magie s'enroula autour du membre. Elle le voyait, le sentait, l'entendait malgré la pluie.

" **Comment vas-tu expliquer ça à Henry... ?** " elle murmura sa pensée à voix haute.

" **Je lui dirai tout simplement que je t'ai sauvée.** "

Regina fit volte-face. Emma. Elle était là, trempée, droite comme un I, avec son fameux gilet en cuir rouge. Ses yeux étaient rougis, sa voix enrouée. Son visage portait l'inquiétude.

" **Tu m'as suivie ?!** " s'écria Regina d'un ton cassant et haineux.

" **Tu ne me laissais pas le choix !** " elle se défendit sans hausser le ton pour éviter de montrer ses émotions.

" **C'est toi qui ne me laisses pas le choix. **" et elle se tourna vers la Ligne, prête à la franchir, que ce soit devant Emma ou n'importe qui.

La Sauveuse tendit une main vers elle et s'avança d'un pas pour tenter de la dissuader. Elle devait l'en empêcher, c'était son devoir. Non, en fait, c'était bien plus que ça.

" **Regina, je t'en prie non !** **Non !** "

L'appel stoppa l'intéressée. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers Emma. Elle découvrit son visage décomposé par la peur. Jamais elle n'aurait cru trouver la Sauveuse dans cet état, pas pour elle et surtout pas maintenant. Ceci aurait du lui faire plaisir qu'elle disparaisse. Cela aurait du lui faire plaisir de posséder Henry entièrement.

" **Et qu'est ce que ceci pourrait faire ?! Tu me détestes ! Depuis le début nous sommes vouées à nous détester ! Je suis l'Evil Queen et toi The Savior ! **" elle hurla, crachant des larmes malgré elle.

" **Et tout ça ne comptait pas pour toi ?! Ça ne t'a pas prouvé le contraire ?!** " Emma cria alors que ses larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues rougies. "** ça n'a pas été assez ?!** " Regina se tut un moment devant cet affrontement. Et puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Emma.

" "**ça" quoi ? **" elle osa prononcer, le regard dur, glacial.

Emma eut un instant de recul. Son visage porta le désarroi avant de se charger de colère. Elle ne pouvait y croire.

" **Non. Non tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !** "

Regina secoua la tête et fit quelques pas vers elle, les pieds complètement gelés. Elle la fixa au fond des yeux, les mâchoires serrées et le regard chargé de persuasion mal assurée.

" **ça n'a plus d'importance ! Ce n'était rien !** "

" **C'était tout au contraire !** " Emma prononça tout bas, ce qui déstabilisa Regina.

Regina fit demi-tour mais Emma la retint en lui saisissant l'avant-bras. Dans son corps, une bulle de colère explosa, quelque chose qui l'obligea à hurler, à tout déverser là, maintenant. Elle devait absolument faire sortir ce sentiment trop insupportable. Lorsque les yeux de Regina se tournèrent de nouveau vers elle, ce fut comme si tout en elle devenait furie.

" **Tu vas m'écouter maintenant !** " elle l'obligea à s'approcher plus près de son visage, pour supporter son dur regard. " **Je n'ai pas fais tout ce chemin pour en arriver là. Je ne t'ai pas ****pardonnée pour te laisser te barrer ensuite ! Je ne t'ai pas accordé ma confiance pour que tu l'oublies ! Je ne me suis pas donnée à toi pour que tu me repousses ensuite ! Tout ça, c'était bien plus qu'un "rien" !** "

Regina fuyait son regard pénétrant, fuyait la vérité, la fuyait elle ! Elle tenta de se dégager, mais la poigne d'Emma était trop forte et, elle, elle se sentait si faible. La Sauveuse pleurait. La Reine ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer, elle ne désirait pas le voir de plus près. Alors elle fuyait.

" **Fiches le camp, Emma !** " elle tenta d'esquiver, sans succès.

" **Tu crois sérieusement que je vais te laisser faire ça ? Mais ça va pas ?!** "

Cette fois, les yeux de Regina fusillèrent Emma. La haine se lisait bien dans son regard, mais Emma y décelait aussi de la déception, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entrevoir chez Regina.

" **Tu m'as dis d'oublier, c'est ce que je compte faire.** " elle lui déclara plus durement que jamais.

" **Et tu crois pas que je suis là pour essayer de rattraper le coup ?! **" Emma céda, incapable de retenir un sanglot.

Regina ne voulait pas céder, que dire devant un tel désarroi ? Pourquoi La Sauveuse, son ennemie jurée, pouvait ressentir autant de choses pour l'Evil Queen ? Ce n'était écrit dans aucun conte, jamais la fin ne pourrait ressembler – même de loin – à celle-ci !

" **C'est impossible, tout ça c'est n'importe quoi ! Rentres chez toi et laisses-moi !** " elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager mais Emma ne la laisserait pas partir, pas comme ça.

" **Non ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Mais regardes-moi non de Dieu !** " le regard de Regina rencontra une fois de plus celui d'Emma. "** Tu pourrais rendre ça tellement plus simple !** "

" **C'est ce que je suis entrain de faire !** "

" **Non, pas comme ça, ce n'est pas une solution !** "

" **C'est pourtant la seule !** "

" **Mais tu m'énerves à la fin !** " Emma hurla, s'impatientant quant à l'issue de cette conversation. Regina en fut un peu choquée mais n'en fit rien. " **Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi aussi ? De me dire que tu es la personne que je suis censée aimer passionnément alors que la semaine dernière je te détestais ? Tu ne peux pas renier la magie, pas cette magie-là ! Sérieusement, tu ne vas pas fuir alors que je suis là, devant toi, à pleurer pour te faire revenir ? **" Regina pleurait.

" **Tu m'as tout pris... Pourquoi me redonnerais-tu quoi que ce soit ?** " elle ne criait plus, elle sanglotait. Il était douloureux de la voir ainsi, surtout pour Emma qui n'avait jamais entrevu cette facette-ci de la Reine.

" **Parce que depuis que nous nous sommes embrassées, je ressens autre chose pour toi... Quelque chose de plus fort. Tu vois de quoi je parle ? **" Regina étouffa un léger rictus au milieu de ses pleurs.

" **Comment est-ce possible... ? Aucune fin de conte ne ressemble à celle-ci. **"

" **Alors ce sera la première. Et je souhaite à tout le monde de pouvoir sauver des Reines en détresse.** " Regina baissa les yeux, couverte de honte par son état. Elle était trempée, par la pluie et ses larmes, elle n'avait plus de chaussures, plus de téléphone, elle n'avait jamais été aussi vulnérable. " **Regina... Tu n'es pas obligée de revenir à Storybrooke en temps que Reine, tu sais...** "

La Reine fronça les sourcils, interrogative. " **On... pourrait faire croire que tu as franchi la Ligne. Comme ça, tu pourras tout recommencer à zéro... ? **" Emma proposa.

Cela imposerait d'énormes sacrifices, Regina le savait. Tout d'abords, elle ne pourrait jamais plus évoquer sa vie antérieure, elle devrait jouer la comédie, faire semblant de ne pas connaître Snow, James et tous les autres. Elle devrait faire semblant de ne pas connaître Henry et Emma, bien qu'en privé ils puissent se parler librement. Elle ne pourrait plus utiliser la Magie, même à bon escient. Mis à part cela, elle pourrait refaire sa vie, ne plus être considérée comme une personne horrible et, un jour peut-être, avoir l'occasion d'être heureuse...

" **Non, je veux assumer mes actes.** " elle trancha. Emma finit par la lâcher gentiment. Elles se jaugèrent un moment, sans un mot.

Il n'y avait tout simplement rien à dire. Tout ceci était parfaitement à sa place dans l'histoire qui se construisait. Plus rien ne bougeait, le silence les englobait. La pluie faisait écho, comme leur cœur cognant dans leur poitrine. Elles n'étaient pas si loin l'une de l'autre, pourtant elles avaient l'impression d'observer l'autre à des kilomètres de distance. Cette situation était étrange mais calme, d'une sérénité absolue. Elles auraient du laisser le temps s'écouler, là, maintenant...

" **Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant... ? **" interrogea Emma, visiblement un peu perdue.

" **Je crois qu'il me faut une douche. **"

Emma rit doucement. " **Je ne parlais pas de ça...** "

" **Je sais. ****"**

Elles s'observèrent encore un peu. Regina semblait chercher une réponse, comme si celle-ci pouvait s'offrir si facilement à elle... Mais les choses ne viennent pas d'elles-mêmes, parfois il faut les trouver soi-même. Elle fixa alors la Sauveuse avec insistance. Elle s'approcha de son visage. Leurs visages étaient si proches que l'eau qui s'écoulait sur chacun d'entre eux aurait facilement pu se mélanger. L'électricité fouetta sauvagement l'atmosphère.

" **Si tu l'oses... Aimes-moi. **" elle lui ordonna d'un ton si suppliant et à la fois fort.

Le visage d'Emma sembla s'éclairer malgré l'absence d'un quelconque rayon de soleil. La Sauveuse ferma doucement ses paupières, comme si elle pouvait les presser pour en chasser des larmes. En face d'elle, Regina était muette et totalement tétanisée. Les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer exigeaient une réponse, elle ne pouvait se contenter du silence. La Sauveuse la fixa au fond des yeux, elle pensa un moment y entrevoir son âme.

" **Jusqu'à l'overdose. **"

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
